comunidadfandomcom-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:Ciencia Al Poder/Las infoboxes portátiles, el primer paso con el que Wikia va a tomar el control del contenido de nuestros wikis
Wikia (Fandom) nació como uno de los alojamientos gratuitos generales de wikis, y con el tiempo ha ido adaptando su modelo de forma bastante agresiva para hacerlo más comercial y ganar más dinero con su publicidad, tomando decisiones que en reiteradas ocasiones ha causado descontento en una parte de sus usuarios, por cambios que suponen un impacto negativoNo todos han sido negativos, pero los cambios negativos son los que generan este descontento en la forma de gestionar los wikis. Desgraciadamente, estamos asistiendo a una nueva vuelta de tuerca de lo que sería esta intromisión en el día a día de los que, como yo, nos dedicamos de forma altruista a mantener una fuente de conocimiento sobre temas que dominamos y que son de interés de otra mucha gente, ya sea aportando información como manteniendo el wiki limpio y organizado. Resumen Para los que no quieran leer de qué va esto y solo quieran un resumen, lo diré rápido: A partir de ahora, Wikia (Fandom) se va a dedicar a controlar el contenido y la forma en la que se presenta la información de los wikis. Esté la comunidad de acuerdo o no con lo que propongan. Hasta ahora esto había sucedido con la piel (el diseño exterior de los artículos) del sitio, pero ahora están interfiriendo con el contenido propio de cada wiki. Lo hace el staff de Wikia, que tiene cero relación con la comunidad y quienes llevan el wiki adelante cada día. Desarrollo Quienes lleven ya un tiempo por Wikia (Fandom) sabrán que por un lado, Wikia va desarrollando nuevas funcionalidades, algunas con más o menos éxito, y por otro descuida otras funcionalidades hasta el punto en que las abandona (literalmente, acaban llenas de errores que dificultan su uso) y termina por matarlas. Es difícil saber si una funcionalidad de las creadas por Wikia durará lo suficiente en el tiempo o terminará por ser abandonada por sus errores. En cualquier caso, y por suerte, algunas de estas funcionalidades pueden ser activadas o desactivadas, y las que no pueden ser simplemente usadas o no. Lo que debería hacer un servicio de alojamiento es dar la opción de usar algo suyo, no imponerlo. En cuanto al tema de la publicidad es algo que no es negociable por razones obvias pero es comprensible. En el caso de las "Infoboxes Portátiles" es una iniciativa de Wikia para adaptar el contenido de las plantillas a los dispositivos móviles, y para ello han creado un nuevo sistema de sintaxis propio para hacer las plantillas. Como en los demás casos, lo lógico es que, aunque sea recomendable su uso, sea decisión de las comunidades el usar esa sintaxis o no en sus plantillas. Sin embargo Wikia, siendo solo quien aloja los Wikis, ha decidido forzar su uso en algunas comunidades, concretamente en WikiDex. Primero se hizo un foro para intentar convencernos de que las usáramos, pero nos negamos. Luego un miembro del staff directamente nos avisó que ya habían creado las plantillas con el nuevo formato y que las iban a implementar (tanto si queríamos como si no) en 1 semana. Ante la gran negativa de la comunidad (nadie dio su apoyo al cambio) y el tiempo ridículo que dio para su implementación, se retrasó su implementación. Incluso dimos alternativas a su uso, pero Wikia no cedió ni un milímetro y ha decidido implementarlas aun teniendo un apoyo nulo en la comunidad. En WikiDex somos gente razonable y no nos negamos a usar este sistema sin motivos. Tenemos varios. # Las infoboxes portátiles son un parche para algo que está roto de forma mucho más general, y es la representación en dispositivos móviles de nuestras páginas, que normalmente son complejas en cuanto a contenido a representar. # Usa una sintaxis "propietaria" de Wikia, sujeto a sus normas sobre personalización y control, por lo que limita nuestra capacidad de personalización de las plantillas a los estilos y funcionalidades que soporta este nuevo sistema, y también sujeto a sus errores y eventual degradación y abandono del sistema. Todo esto se debe a que la piel usada en dispositivos móviles elimina todos los estilos del sitio, incluso los especificados en las propias plantillas, para hacer el contenido más liviano, y por lo tanto no deja lugar a la personalización. Para solucionarlo han inventado este sistema, pero solo funciona en plantillas y tiene los problemas indicados anteriormente. En su lugar, nosotros hemos propuesto al Staff que habilite un sistema de clases CSS que podamos usar en cualquier lugar de la página para tener un mínimo control estructural en la piel móvil para poder acomodar mejor el contenido. Algo así como que Wikia proporcione una serie de clases CSS "estándar" para todo Wikia que controle algunos aspectos de la visualización móvil, como ocultar ciertos elementos, hacer que se organicen en disposición vertical en lugar de horizontal, etc, dando un mayor control a las comunidades y sin quedar sujetos a las restricciones del nuevo sistema. El Staff de Wikia (fandom) no ha querido ni siquiera valorar nuestro esfuerzo por proponer este sistema, y ha seguido diciendo que esta es la única opción. Y la ha implementado pese a la fuerte negativa de nuestra comunidad (en la que ni uno solo de los usuarios la ha apoyado). A todo esto, lo han implementado obviando que las nuevas plantillas se ven mal y tienen fallos muy graves en los artículos (varias imágenes no se ven, textos descentrados, imágenes mal alineadas, con tamaños desproporcionados...). No se han molestado en arreglar sus propios estropicios y nos trasladan todo este trabajo a nosotros. Sin embargo, Wikia olvida que los wikis que ellos alojan siguen siendo llevados, actualizados y gestionados por sus comunidades, y sin nosotros nada de esto habría sido posible, por lo que vamos a revertir y dejar las plantillas tal como estaban. No hay nada en los términos de uso que nos obligue a usar este sistema, y no podemos ser bloqueados por querer seguir usando un sistema que funciona (a pesar de que ya bloqueasen a uno de nuestros editores de confianza por ello). Escribo este mensaje para que sepáis lo que nos espera con el nuevo estilo de modernización wiki. Nos fuerzan a usar el sistema de infoboxes portátiles, y nos fuerzan a usar el sistema de vídeos publicitarios. Cada vez Wikia está tomando más el control sobre el contenido de los wikis y pronto decidirá sobre lo que se puede y lo que no se puede escribir. Quizá me conocéis por ser crítico con Wikia, aunque no critico todo lo que hace Wikia, solo lo que sé que nos perjudica. Quien piense que lo mejor es pasar de largo, le dejo con estas palabras de Martin Niemöller: «Cuando los nazis vinieron a buscar a los comunistas, guardé silencio, porque yo no era comunista. Cuando encarcelaron a los socialdemócratas, guardé silencio, porque yo no era socialdemócrata. Cuando vinieron a buscar a los sindicalistas, no protesté, porque yo no era sindicalista. Cuando vinieron a por los judíos, no pronuncié palabra, porque yo no era judío. Cuando finalmente vinieron a por mí, no había nadie más que pudiera protestar.» en:User blog:Ciencia Al Poder/Portable Infoboxes, the first step into Wikia taking control over our content Categoría:Entradas